PostGame Ritiual
by Primero
Summary: Nathan wakes up to his gorgeous naked wife, still worked up after the excitement from the night before - post 6.24


**AN: This fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't like that kind of stuff, click out from this. I don't often write _mild_ smut. Also, this is finished, as are my other one shots, so I won't be continuing any of them. I'm not good at writing multi chaptered fics.  
**

---

The time was well past eight and the bedroom cast in bright sunlight when Nathan finally woke up. Briefly marveling over the fact that Jamie hadn't barged into their room yet, he decided that the boy must still be zonked out from all the excitement the day before. Sighing and closing his eyes again he tugged the rumpled comforter over his bare shoulders and turned towards the source of heat pressed firmly to his side. Haley grunted softly in her sleep as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Burying his face in the sleep mussed heap of curls laying across the pillow, he sighed happily. There was literally no better feeling than to wake up in his warm, comfortable bed, with the woman he loved snuggled naked in his arms.

Shifting onto his side, Nathan pressed a kiss to Haley's neck, his tongue darting out to lave the bruised bite mark he'd left in the wee hours of the morning. She'd be furious when she saw it, but he couldn't deny the arrogant pleasure that came over him at seeing Haley marked so plainly. Proof that she belonged to him, that she was his alone.

Haley gave another soft moan, not quite awake, but recognizing Nathan's touch even in sleep. He trailed his fingertips lightly over her stomach and lower, slipping into the moist heat between her thighs. Unconsciously, Haley opened her legs and he smiled sleepily against her cheek, as he delved deeper, as familiar with her body as he was with his own.

"Naaa..." she whimpered, arching into his touch, her eyelids fluttering as his fingers glided within her damp folds. Nathan moved so that his rigid cock was nestled between her thighs and she tightened around him instinctively.

Nathan smoothed her hair back from her face with one hand, his other one working feverishly to bring her to an orgasm. His hips thrust against her ass, seeking the friction he needed but not ready to sink into her yet. Haley's eyes were wide open now as she gave a single, keening cry. One arm curved back to grasp weakly at his hip, holding him still as she worked herself back and forth against him. "God, Nathan...oh, God..." she panted as he thumbed her clit harshly, sending her tumbling over the edge. Moments later, he smoothly slid into her still boneless body and lifting one of her legs over his hip, he lazily grinded against her. All Haley could do was to let out short breathless pants as he picked up the pace and his cock glided easily in and out of her sopping wet pussy.

"Fuck, Haley. You're always so damn wet," he muttered against her neck. His mouth was open against her, gasping harshly as her internal muscles clamped down on him teasingly.

"Only for you, baby," she whimpered. "Damn, you were so hot out there last night." Her words ended on a moan as she felt him tense up and his thrusting becoming erratic. Knowing her husband well and what he liked, she brought one hand down between her legs and lightly caressed his cock every time he slid out of her. This quickly brought on his climax just as she felt herself tense up for the second time and as she shuddered her release he pulled out to spill a milky stream of come onto her skin and the sheets.

Pressing his forehead to Haley's heaving shoulder, Nathan whispered, "Morning, baby."

Turning in his arms, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled against him, so close that there was no part of their bodies that wasn't touching. Broad chest to soft breasts, sticky bellies pressed together, legs entangled; Haley reached for Nathan's hand and entwined his still-wet fingers with her own. "I love you," she murmured as she covered his stubbled jaw with kisses.

"You just love what I do to you, Haley James, admit it," he said with a cocky little smirk. Haley laughed softly, then pillowed her head on his chest, rubbing against the thigh he slipped between her own.

"Yep, that's it, Nathan. I love you for your body. Your strong..." she murmured, running one hand lightly over his bicep, squeezing lightly. "hard..." Now, she writhed shameless on his thigh, seeking the friction offered by the coarse hair covering his skin. "Gorgeous body."

Reaching between them, she grasped his cock firmly, stroking him with familiar ease. Kicking the covers away from their now overheated bodies, Haley straddled Nathan's legs and lowered her mouth onto him.

As much as Nathan loved the heat of Haley's mouth on him, the firm pressure of her lips and tongue encircling him, he knew he was sensitive after their intense love making just minutes ago and he could barely stand another drawn out orgasm.

Luckily his wife knew exactly what she was doing and it was indeed quick, his hands clenching in her hair as he gave a hoarse yell - praying to God that Jamie wasn't awake yet and wouldn't come running in, worried about his dad the day after the big game.

Sated, he looked down at Haley finding her smiling eyes gazing back at him. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, catching the last droplets of come still oozing out. Reaching down, he tugged on a lock of her hair.

"What was that last one for?" He grinned at her, amazed that they still could drive each other crazy with want after so many years together.

"Oh, I think my husband deserved an extra blow job after the good job he did yesterday," she giggled at the husky laugh he let out; his head thrown back and shoulders shaking. This was Nathan when he was at his best; when he had everything he could ever want. And she couldn't be happier for him.

"Mmm," he murmured, pulling her up against him again, dropping soft kisses all over her face. "My own little groupie… I like it," he laughed again at her appalled gasp and tried to dodge her flying hand.

She puffed out a laugh and settled down against his chest again. Oh, who was she kidding? She had been his own little groupie since she got that 23 tattooed _above her ass._


End file.
